the things i've done
by blueberry-kun
Summary: / sasuke / AU. Diagnosed with a deadly illness, Sasuke sets out to capture his last days of summer.
1. i: the time i got sick

**the **

**things**

**i've**

**done.**

.

.

.

**about: **Diagnosed with a deadly illness, Sasuke sets out to capture his last days of summer.

**notes: **Uses more of a road to ninja sasuke, mostly drabbles. pretty fluffy.

.

.

.

**i. **_the time i got sick._

* * *

"You need to drink more water."

Sasuke laughs, his legs dangling from the exam room table. He looks at his socks, wishing he'd taken out the blue pair and not the yellow.

It was kind of dumb, really, worrying about his choice of socks at fourteen years of age. But that was what Sasuke was all about, presentation. The teen made sure to never leave his home without some kind of smile, combed hair, and his lucky bracelet.

"I drink water."

"Not enough." sighs the doctor. She looks over her clipboard. "Your urine is pretty dark."

The raven scrunches up his nose at the remark. Pee color wasn't really something anyone actually worried about, unless it was red.

"And?" he cocks an eyebrow, half-smirking.

Tsunade rolls her whiskey eyes, red-glossed lips turning up at the corner. "Yellow. Or clear, okay? Just one water bottle a day, at least three or four a week, promise?"

Sasuke nods. "Can I go now, doc?"

"One more thing. Your mother tells me that you've been getting sick a lot lately."

"It's flu season."

"It's allergy season, and she says you've vomited blood more than once." The blonde tells him, in a voice that says 'don't-you-deny-it'.

He can't help but confess. "She's right...but it's no big deal. I'm surprised that I haven't coughed up a lung yet with all the hacking." his shiny black eyes crinkle at the corners with his smile.

"It worries me." says Tsunade. "I'm going to take a blood sample."

Sasuke pales beyond his usual alabaster complexion. Needles weren't something he was fond of, and besides, doctor's offices made him uneasy. He crosses his arms, lips slightly pouting . "Do we have to?"

The doctor nods, motioning for him to get off the table. When Sasuke does, the paper crumples then tears. He always hated when that happened. The raven slips on his red Vans (his favorites) and walk out the plain white door.

The procedure itself was quick, to the relief of Sasuke. He tried his best to not concentrate on the thick silver needle penetrating the thin skin on the inside of his elbow. Seeing the blood travel through the tube into the vial was somewhat fascinating to him, as he realized that must've been how it travels through the body.

One Band-Aid covered with yellow polka-dots and a lime flavored sucker later, Sasuke walks into the waiting room where his mother is waiting. She has a magazine open, the kind for moms, and is looking at a photo of a baby. She's smiling softly, her eyes glittery.

"Oh!" she says when she sees her youngest son. "How did it go?"

"Fine." Sasuke replies. They walk out together, discussing whether or not they should go to Burger King.

.

.

.

The results come a week later. Tsunade makes the effort to call the Uchiha family herself, and when Mikoto hears the news, she cries. Her thin hand grips the phone so tightly, her knuckles go white, and she falls on her knees.

Itachi is the first to hear her fall. From his position on his bed, he sits up quickly, rushing out of his room to the kitchen. He sees his mom crying histerically on the linoleum. Helping her up with his strong hands, Itachi asks what happened to make her so upset. Mikoto shakes her head, dreading the news she has to tell him.

Sasuke has cancer.

.

.

.

**notes: **i'm trying out a different writing style for this. it's unlike other stuff i've written so far, but it would be nice to know how i did.

thanks for reading, please review!


	2. ii: the time i saw my brother cry

**the **

**things**

**i've done.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**about: **Diagnosed with a deadly illness, Sasuke sets out to capture his last days of summer.

**notes: **Idk if I'm gonna make this long or not.

.

.

.

**ii. **_the time i saw my brother cry._

* * *

Sasuke is sitting in a doctor's office for the second time that week. He's with his family, everyone except his father who is in the military.

Mikoto has her left arm across her stomach, holding her right elbow in it while her fist rests against her mouth. She's trying not to cry.

"Sasuke has acute lymphoblastic leukemia." Tsunade tells them. Her face is serious, expressionless. The papers on her desk are picked up, adjusted and then looked at.

At first, Sasuke doesn't know how to feel. Maybe he should be crying, like his mom, or angry, but he's unsure of what to do and just stays quiet like his brother. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, wanting nothing more than to _leave _and forget this is happening to him. It shouldn't be, it's not supposed to be. Sasuke has always been the boy who gives girls flowers and a card on Valentine's Day, even the one he doesn't like because it's not nice to feel left out, and he's the one who smiles and makes jokes with his best friend, and he's the one who is supposed to be there when other people get sick.

Who's going to be there for him?

When no one answers, Tsunade continues to talk. "Leukemia starts in the bone marrow, which makes your blood cells. Normally, it will make red and white blood cells, along with blood platelets. However, when leukemia is present, the bone marrow makes abnormal blood cells, called leukemia cells, which do not do the work of a normal white cell, and grow faster, without stopping when they should. Eventually, they start to crowd normal blood cells, and can lead to anemia, bleeding and infection. "

Mikoto nods solemnly, unwillingly understanding how her precious baby boy got sick. Her fist unfurl, wiping at the black lashes along the bottom of her eye.

"It's important we start treatment immediately."

"Wait," Sasuke sits up in his chair. "So I'm going to lose my hair?"

Red lips curve into a frown, and pain settles into Tsunade's eyes. "No, you probably won't lose any hair."

A ghost of a smile appears on Sasuke's face. If his mother is going to cry and his brother won't do anything, the least Sasuke can do is smile. It's a fake one, obviously, the kind that Sasuke has always detested. Fake smiles always meant that someone didn't care, that they weren't sorry. To him, a fake smile was the easy way out.

If only things could be easier.

His hands tangle between the spikes of his raven locks, tickling his palms and fingertips. He rolls his head around, looking at the bare wall around him, lacking any color or feeling or comfort. "That's good, right?"

The frown doesn't move. "Sasuke..." she looks at him, her expression that of one who gives pity.

Sasuke wishes she would scream it.

"What?" he says. "Isn't...isn't that a good thing?"

"The reason you won't be losing any hair, Sasuke, is because this going to be a maintenance dose. The cancer is too advanced, abnormally so. The only reason I'm recommending chemotherapy at all is because I want you to at least see your sophomore year of high school." Tsunade tells him, and Sasuke wishes she hadn't.

"How long?" Sasuke hears from his left. It's Itachi, whose eyes are red and pumping thick tears down his cheeks.

"One year, at the most."

The world went silent. Sasuke only heard a loud heartbeat, speeding up with every millisecond. And the, it stopped, leaving him breathless. Those words pulsed a tattoo into his brain, and when Sasuke closed his eyes they multiplied before him.

_One year one year one year oneyearoneyearoneyearoneyear _—

One year.

It was January, and he might not live to see another one.

.

.

.

**notes: **reviewreviewreview!


End file.
